âme soeur asgardienne
by Petite bulle d'imagination
Summary: (risque de spoilers). Le monde, l'univers n'est fait que de personnes cherchant leur moitié, la deuxième partie de leur âme. Ainsi lorsque Skye et Fitz, ayant une relation d'âme soeur platonique, se retrouvent au Nouveau-Mexique afin d'aider le docteur Foster ainsi que Asgard, ils ne s'attendaient certainement pas à ce qu'ils allaient trouver en allant sur le monde de Thor.
1. Partie 1: Asgard

« Va au Nouveau-Mexique Skye tu verras c'est génial. Va au Nouveau-Mexique aider Jane Foster maintenant que tout le monde sait que je suis en vie. Tu verras tu vas l'adorer ! Une femme charmante ! » Marmonna Skye en se garant « C'est quoi cette chaleur ?! Mais ce n'est pas humain ça ! »

« C'est vous l'agent du SHIELD aux supers pouvoirs de la mort ? » Fit une voix de femme derrière Skye. Ce qui d'ailleurs fit sursauter la-dites agent du SHIELD :

« WOW ! Bon sang ! On ne vous a jamais appris à ne pas surprendre quelqu'un qui peut vous tuer ?! » S'exclama Skye en faisant face à une brune légèrement plus petite qu'elle … Darcy Lewis, l'assistante du Docteur Foster…

« Vous savez je croise régulièrement des Dieux, ou leurs équivalents alors bon… »

« Je vois… Bon bah, je suis Skye »

« Darcy Lewis. Je te fais visiter ? Ah et ça te gêne si on se tutoie ? Non ? Génial ! »

Ce qui est bien avec Darcy, pensa Skye, c'est qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de faire la conversation. Skye prit ses affaires avant de suivre la jeune femme qui la fit entrer dans une sorte de laboratoire gigantesque, avec sur un côté la cuisine avec une table et des chaises, alors que de l'autre côté tout était réservé à la recherche, cependant il y avait un escalier en colimaçon au fond.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, les chambres sont à l'étage ainsi que les salles de bains » La rassura Darcy au vu du visage paniqué de Skye.

« Heu, sinon pourquoi on m'a envoyée ici ? »

« Ah ça faut voir avec Jane, c'est elle qui a demandée pour tes talents. D'ailleurs c'est vrai que tu peux créer des tremblements de terre ? »

« Heu oui »

« Mais c'est trop cool ! Tu me montres ?! » Demanda Darcy excitée comme une puce.

« C'est peut-être pas une bonne idée de faire ça à l'intérieur, non ? »

« T'es pas cool ! Coulson a dit à Jane qui m'a dit que … en fait non, j'ai espionné … Enfin bref, j'avais entendu que tu étais du genre super cool, pas vraiment le style conforme aux agents du SHIELD et tout ! »

« Bah là je suis un peu contrariée en fait » Expliqua Skye en souriant légèrement … Difficile de bouder devant Darcy.

« Vas-y explique moi tout ! Après tout tu es ici pour un bout de temps, alors autant qu'on apprenne à se connaître hein ?» Demanda Darcy en tendant une bouteille d'eau à Skye avant de s'asseoir.

Skye l'imita avant de s'expliquer :

« J'avais ENFIN des vacances, après deux ans à travailler en secret, avant de finalement se révéler aux avengers et tout et tout, j'avais enfin eu le droit à un peu de repos, bien mérité, il faut le dire ! »

« T'avais prévu d'aller où ? »

« Paris ! Deux semaines ! »

« Ah oui ! La ville de l'amour ! Les cafés parisiens, les monuments magnifiques… »

« Pitié remue pas le couteau dans la plaie ! » Gémit Skye en posant son front contre la table.

« Ah ouais désolée, je manque parfois de tact ! Mais le point positif, vu que tu as été envoyée ici, c'est que tu vas, enfin si tout se passe bien, rencontrer les asgardiens, Thor, Sif et tout ! »

« Je connais Sif, la dernière fois qu'on s'est croisées elle a essayé de me tuer… »

« Ah pas cool … Mais pourquoi ?! »

« A cause de la façon dont j'ai « obtenu » mes pouvoirs » Expliqua Skye en faisant la moue.

« Ah ouais d'accord ! Au fait tu restes combien de temps ? Ça serait cool que tu restes pour un temps « indéfini » » Fit Darcy en utilisant les mots employés fréquemment par le SHIELD.

« Je suis d'accord, Coulson m'a laissé le choix, il m'a fait comprendre que dès que j'arrivais j'avais le choix de rester après que mon travailler ici soit terminé où de rentrer à la base où je me sens oppressée et inutile. Surtout depuis que mes « talents » ne sont plus trop utiles, c'est facile de comprendre pourquoi, tout le monde à peur de moi et de ce que je suis capable de faire » Répondit Skye quelque peu triste à l'idée de partir loin de sa famille adoptive, mais après tout, l'oiseau doit bien quitter le nid un jour non ?

« J'espère que tu décideras de rester, car franchement je t'adore déjà et c'est plutôt bien de ne pas avoir besoin d'un décodeur pour comprendre quelqu'un »

« Je comprends ça, mon âme sœur platonique, est un scientifique »

« Tu as une âme sœur platonique ! Mais c'est trop bien ! Dis-moi t…. » Commença Darcy les yeux brillants d'excitation comme un enfant devant ses cadeaux de noël.

« DARCY ! J'AI BESOIN D'AIDE ! » Cria une voix à l'extérieur.

« Ah ça c'est Jane ! Reste-là » Fit Darcy guillerette avant de partir aider Jane.

Darcy revint quelques minutes plus tard avec du matériel plein les bras accompagnée d'une autre femme, brune elle-aussi et de taille moyenne également : Jane Foster. Elles posèrent leurs équipements près de la porte avant que Jane ne se dirige vers Skye :

« Jane Foster, vous devez être Skye ? Je suis désolée mais Coulson ne m'a donné votre nom de famille » S'excusa-t-elle.

« Enchantée, et concernant mon nom de famille c'est normal, c'est que je n'en ai aucun ou du moins aucun que je ne veuille utiliser » Expliqua Skye en souriant gentiment.

« Je vois, c'est vraiment gentil d'être venue aussi vite, l'agent Coulson m'a dit que cela avait interrompu vos vacances ou vos prévisions de vacances, dans tous les cas je m'en excuse »

« Ces vacances étaient trop belles pour être vraies de toute façon, je m'y attendais en quelque sorte » Rigola Skye.

« Je comprends ! On s'installe ? Darcy tu pourrais monter les affaires de Skye dans sa chambre s'il-te-plait ? »

« D'accord d'accord » Maugréa Darcy.

La jeune assistante prit les affaires de Skye avant de partir à l'étage.

« Donc, pourquoi je suis là exactement ? »

« On a des problèmes de vibrations… »

« Ok, je crois que je commence à comprendre la raison de ma présence »

« En fait, à chaque fois que Heimdall, l'asgardien qui s'occupe du Bifrost tente d'ouvrir le passage il s'avère que c'est impossible. D'après mes relevés c'est dut à des vibrations, cela fait deux mois que ça dure »

« Pourquoi ne pas avoir demandé de l'aide avant ? »

« Et bien, depuis qu'avec Thor nous avons découvert, très récemment, en fait depuis Londres, que nous étions des âmes sœurs cela s'est révélé tard car d'après son père, il fallait que nous fassions nos preuves l'un envers l'autre pour que « l'univers » se décide. Enfin bref, depuis Odin, d'après Thor, aurait décidé de m'accepter à Asgard et de faire de moi une asgardienne, et par extension l'épouse de Thor puisque les marques d'âme sœur sont une première forme de mariage, la plus sacrée qu'il soit sur Asgard… »

« Donc vous avez voulu repousser l'échéance en m'appelant le plus tard possible, en dernier recours quoi ? »

« C'est ça » Grimaça Jane.

« à quoi ressemble votre marque ? » Demanda Skye curieuse.

Jane releva une de ses manches afin de révéler une marque ronde semblable à celle qui avait marquée l'arrivée de Thor après son bannissement.

« Jolie ! » Sourit Skye.

« Et vous , vous en avez une ? »

« Deux en réalité. Une platonique, qui s'avérait concerner l'un de mes collègues et plus proche amis : Fitz. Il est comme un frère, un confident. » Expliqua Skye en montrant sa clavicule droite où était écrit _« NON ! Ne touche pas à ça !_ »

« Leoplod Fitz ?! » S'écria Jane.

« Oui celui-là même »

« J'ai lut ses travaux, très intéressant. Et la deuxième ? »

« Je n'ai aucune idée de qui cela peut-être, je sais seulement que cette relation là ne sera en rien platonique, bien au contraire il s'agirait d'une relation passionnée et quasi-infinie en terme de durée. » Fit Skye en relevant elle sa manche droite.

Sur sa paume se trouvait un cercle bleu et argent éclatant avec une phrase qui descendait jusqu'à la moitié son avant bras : « _Vous êtes la plus belle femme que je n'ai jamais vu_ »

« Je dois avouer que cette phrase était plutôt utile pour mon estime personnelle » Rigola Skye.

« Je veux bien le croire ! Cependant c'est étrange, parce que cette marque ronde, est semblable à la mienne, cela semble être une marque asgardienne. D'après ce que je sais, il y a très peu de cas asgardien/terrien, mais dans ces rares cas il suffit d'un contact en plus de la phrase pour que la relation soit … validée, en quelque sorte »

« Si vous le dites. Cependant, revenons à nos moutons. Parlez-moi de ce Brifost, et de comment cela va se passer et surtout de ce que vous attendez de moi»

« Nous savons que Heimdall essaie tous les jours d'ouvrir le passage pendant que Thor et ses compagnons cherchent à savoir quel est le problème. Je pense que l'ouverture du Bifrost n'est plus en phase avec son point d'atterrissage, d'où les problèmes de vibrations »

« Comment ça ? »

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué ? » Demanda Darcy en s'installant avec elles « Wow sympa la marque Skye ! »

« Merci ! Le docteur Foster … » Commença Skye.

« Jane » La reprit la brune.

« Jane m'expliquait sa théorie et de comment elle allait avoir besoin de mon aide » Reprit Skye.

Jane prit une feuille de papier et y traça un cercle au stylo :

« Ça, se serait le point d'arriver sur Terre depuis Asgard »

« Il n'y a qu'un seul point d'arriver sur Terre depuis Asgard ? Je pensais qu'il y en aurait plusieurs » Demanda Skye.

« C'est le cas, seulement, toujours d'après mon hypothèse, si l'un des points est désaxé alors tous les autres aussi » Ensuite Jane traça une sorte de tube avant de s'expliquer « cela serait le passage, or, si le point d'arrivé et le celui de départ ne concordent plus alors, boum plus de passage nulle part ! »

« Je comprends, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai à voir avec ça ?! »

« Le Bifrost n'est que vibrations… » Expliqua Jane.

« Pause ! Temps mort ! Vous voulez que je remette en phase un truc asgardien ? Moi ? Une simple humaine à moitié alien certes, mais humaine quand même »

« à moitié alien ? » S'exclama Darcy.

« Longue Histoire. Donc vous voulez que je répare un bidule asgardien ? Vous savez qu'à la base je ne suis qu'une simple hackeuse ? » Maugréa Skye pour la énième fois de la journée.

« Je sais que c'est énorme comme requête … » Commença Jane.

« Oui enfin c'est vital donc je ferais mon maximum, et puis je ne voudrais pas que vous ratiez votre deuxième rencontre avec votre futur beau-père » Se moqua gentiment Skye.

« Trop aimable » Marmonna Jane.

« Si vous voulez bien m'excuser j'aimerais aller dormir, même si il n'est que treize heure, et pas me réveiller avant demain matin, histoire de récupérer les heures qui me manquent et surtout d'être assez en forme » S'excusa Skye en se levant.

« Ta chambre c'est la porte du fond » L'avertit Darcy.

Alors qu'elle montait l'escalier elle pouvait entendre Jane et Darcy discuter :

« Tu la tutoies toi ?! » s'étonna Jane « Attends, laisse-moi deviner, tu l'as vu arriver, tu lui as sautée dessus et elle n'a pas eu le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait ? »

« Gniagniagnia ! » Bouda Darcy.

« Bon au boulot, on doit déterminer un peu plus en profondeur ces vibrations afin de faciliter, même si ce n'est que très légèrement, la tâche qui attend Skye demain. »

« Tu te rends compte que tu lui demandes l'impossible ? »

« Je sais bien » Soupira Jane en s'installant devant ses recherches.

Skye sourit légèrement et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Une fois à l'intérieur elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi bien depuis longtemps, calme et apaisée et surtout utile. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu une conversation quasi-banale avec quelqu'un, pensa Skye en se rappelant celle qu'elle avait eu avec Darcy en arrivant.

Elle décida donc d'appeler Coulson, qui comme à son habitude, répondit à la première tonalité :

« Skye ? Tout va bien ? »

« Salut AC, oui oui tout va bien, vous auriez put me prévenir de la tâche, nan parce que franchement là c'est du lourd … »

« Si je t'avais dit que je t'envoyais au Nouveau-Mexique pour réparer le Bifrost et que Odin comptait sur toi tu y serais allée ? » Demanda Coulson, Skye pouvait l'imaginer en train de lever les sourcils.

« Ouais non … Deux secondes ! Comment ça « Odin compte sur moi ? » »

« Avant la coupure entre nos deux mondes, Sif nous a envoyé un message pour nous dire qu'il avait entendu parler de tes dons et qu'il espérait que tu puisses résoudre le problème et qu'il avait également envie de rencontrer la jeune femme qui avait subit la transformation Kree ! »

« Et je suppose qu'avec tous mes moments disponibles, vous n'auriez pas put trouver genre dix minutes pour me faire un topo ? »

« Je te repose la question, si tu avais su cela, est-ce que tu y serai allée ? »

« Non je n'y serai pas allée »

« Sinon que comptes-tu faire ? Sache que peu importe ta décision, tu seras toujours accueillie à bras ouverts à la base »

« Je le sais, tout comme je sais que les gens ont peur de moi et que par conséquent je ne suis pas très utile puisque les trois quarts des personnes refusent de travailler avec moi à cause de mes pouvoirs. Du coup je pensais qu'en attendant de voir ce que j'allais faire, j'allais rester avec le docteur Foster et Darcy quelques semaines et voir comment ça se passe » Exposa Skye.

« Je vois » Répondit tristement Coulson.

« Et puis je ne veux pas rater l'occasion de rencontrer des asgardiens et le père de toute chose, ce genre d'occasion n'arrive qu'une fois dans une vie non ? » Fit Skye en essayant de remonter le moral de son père de substitution.

« C'est vrai » rigola ce dernier.

« Vous ne devinerez jamais ce que Jane m'a dit ! Vous savez, ma marque sur ma paume, et bien elle trouve qu'elle ressemble à une marque asgardienne, elle parait similaire à la sienne sauf qu'elle est rouge et or contrairement à la mienne qui est bleue et argent »

« Est-ce que tu serais en train d'essayer de me faire comprendre que ton âme sœur, enfin ta deuxième âme sœur serait asgardienne ?! » Faillit s'étouffer Phill.

« Oui, en plus Fitz est dans le même cas que moi »

« C'est vrai, en parlant de lui tu as intérêt à le contacter rapidement car il semble tourner en rond comme un lion en cage »

« D'accord, je vais faire ça immédiatement ! » Fit Skye.

« Très bien, donne-moi rapidement de tes nouvelles d'accord ? »

« De toute façon je sais très bien que si je ne le fais pas, May va me tomber dessus pour me faire passer un sale quart d'heure ! »Bougonna Skye.

« Exactement » Rigola Coulson.

« A plus ! » Fit Skye avant de raccrocher.

Une fois que la conversation fut terminée, Skye se changea et se mit dans son lit avant de lancer l'application skype depuis son téléphone et de lancer une conversation vidéo avec Fitz, qui répondit instantanément :

« Tu en as mis du temps avant de … de .. » Commença Fitz en cherchant ses mots.

« De t'appeler ? Oui je sais, mais le vol Dubaï/Nouveau-Mexique a été plutôt épuisant ! »

« Je comprends ! Je suis désolé pour Paris ! Je savais que tu … que tu voulais y aller depuis … longtemps »

« Ce n'est pas grave, Darcy et Jane sont très accueillantes, d'ailleurs j'ai une grande nouvelle pour toi, Jane à lut tes articles et les a trouvés, je cite : très intéressant »

« C'est vrai ?! » Demanda Fitz les yeux brillants.

« Oui ! D'ailleurs faut que je te parle, tu sais que, comme moi, tu as toi aussi une marque ronde avec des symboles bizarres ? »

« Oui »

« Et bien, Jane pense qu'il s'agit d'une marque d'appartenance asgardienne »

« Cela veut dire, que mon âme sœur, et la tienne … »

« Que ton âme sœur est potentiellement asgardienne, ainsi que la mienne »

« ça veut dire, qu'il faut que je … rencontre mon …âme sœur sur Asgard et que je lui dise la bonne phrase ? »

« Toujours d'après Jane, il faudrait en plus, un contact physique »

« Compliqué … Qui pourrait vouloir me dire « Vous n'avez pas à être inquiet» ? »

« Beaucoup de gens je dirais. Ce serait bien que tu viennes me rejoindre, comme ça si jamais j'arrive à réparer ce machin, on aura peut-être une chance d'aller sur Asgard et trouver nos âmes sœurs »

« J'ai quelques jours… enfin semaines, que je peux prendre, je verrais pour arriver … dans deux jours » Fit Fitz en souriant.

« Génial, je vais prévenir le docteur Foster et Darcy, à dans deux jours alors frero » Sourit Skye.

« C'est ça » Rigola Fitz avant de couper.

Skye se leva à contre cœur et redescendit :

« Je croyais que tu voulais dormir ? »Fit Darcy.

« Oui mais avant je devais parler à quelques personnes, dont Fitz, il viendrait ici dans deux jours, est-ce que ça pose problème ? » Demanda Skye.

« Bien sûr que non ! Il pourrait même nous aider ! » S'enthousiasma Jane.

« Euh oui, mais vous êtes au courant pour son… »

« Oui nous le sommes » La rassurèrent Darcy et Jane en même temps.

« Bon cette fois, je vais dormir » Fit Skye en retournant une nouvelle fois à l'étage, et une fois dans son lit, elle s'endormie d'un sommeil de plomb.

Le lendemain Skye, Jane et Darcy étaient dans le désert du Nouveau-Mexique, Jane avec l'aide de Darcy tentait de guider Skye qui elle, essayait de se concentrer afin de trouver les vibrations. En fin de soirée, après avoir passé la journée à essayer de comprendre leurs fonctionnements, Skye finit par arriver à les faire trembler.

Les heures défilèrent et bientôt Fitz arriva, au grand bonheur de Skye, qui était ravie de voir celui qu'elle considérait comme un frère. Ce dernier fut très utile. Les jours passèrent, les semaines passèrent à vitesse grand V, entre-temps Jemma semblait vouloir s'inviter au Nouveau-Mexique, mais Fitz l'en empêchait, car depuis son changement d'attitude vis-à-vis des personnes possédant des dons, il avait du mal à la voir tourner autour de Skye et a toujours essayer de trouver un moyen de la réparer comme si elle était un objet cassé.

Au bout de la troisième semaine, alors que Darcy, Jane et Fitz prenaient une pause, Skye s'assit en plein milieu de là ou devrait se trouver le point d'arriver du Bifrost, dans cette zone, face au pont. En fermant les yeux, Skye tenta d'enlever tous les éléments extérieurs encombrants, en gardant que ce qu'elle devait déplacer.

Alors qu'ils buvaient un peu d'eau, tout en essayant de trouver d'autres solutions, les trois scientifiques sentirent tout leur environnement trembler, tourner, vibrer. Ils se retournèrent et furent stupéfait de voir qu'un grand tube lumineux apparaissait et qu'il semblait se déplacer grâce à Skye. Et là ils se rendirent compte qu'ils avaient oublié l'essentiel : ce que Skye avait ressenti n'était pas le pont en lui-même, mais ce qui devait guider sa trajectoire, du coup la seule façon de le remettre dans l'axe était que Skye atteigne un niveau de concentration suffisamment profond au moment même ou Heimdall ouvrait le Bifrost.

 _De l'autre côté du pont :_

« Sif, vous devriez aller chercher le père de Toute-chose ainsi que Thor » Fit Heimdall.

Sif hocha la tête avant de partir à cheval. Tandis que le gardien tentait de garder le portail ouvert, il vit Sif revenir quelques rapides minutes plus tard, en compagnie d'Odin, Thor, Fandral, Hogun et Volstagg.

« Heimdall tu m'as fait appeler ? » Demanda Odin de sa voix majestueuse.

« Oui, mon roi, lady Skye est actuellement en train de déplacer le pont » Fit Heimdall.

« Elle a réussi ?! » S'étonna Thor.

« En as-tu jamais douté mon fils ? » Demanda Odin avant de reprendre « Frigga avait vu que cette jeune personne y arriverait, il semblerait cependant qu'elle ne soit plus puissante que ce Frigga avait vu »

« Est-ce là un problème mon roi ? » Demanda Fandral en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je ne puis encore le dire, après tout nous n'avons que le témoignage de Lady Sif, bien que je ne remette en aucun cas sa parole en doute »

« Mon roi, le pont est totalement remit, il me semble que Lady Skye soit en compagnie de trois autres personnes dont Lady Jane et son amie, Lady Darcy » Commenta Heimdall.

« Faites-les venir tous les quatre, il est grand temps que je rencontre cette jeune personne et que je fasse plus ample connaissance avec l'âme sœur de mon fils »

« Bien mon roi » Heimdall fit tourner l'épée et quelques secondes plus tard, Skye, Jane, Darcy et Fitz furent sur Asgard.

Le docteur Foster semblait totalement désespérée et légèrement apeurée en voyant Odin, après tout, le père de Thor n'avait pas semblé trop l'apprécier lors de leur première rencontre et Sif ne semblait pas la porter dans son coeur non plus.

Darcy quand à elle était bouche bée, elle avait atterrie entre Hogun et Volstagg. Fitz, lui semblait paniquer légèrement, lorsque Sif le vit, elle fut stupéfaite de le voir ici, et trouva qu'il avait changé.

Cependant Skye, lorsqu'elle arriva, elle semblait être à bout de force et failli tomber, ce fut Fandral qui la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne touche le sol .

Skye accrocha sa main droite autour du cou de Fandral, là où reposait sa marque à lui, et ils furent curieux de sentir comme une sorte de courant électrique les traverser. Fandral se retrouva éblouie par cette mortelle, elle était à ses yeux la plus belle femme qu'il n'avait jamais vu, et il lui fit partager cette impression :

« Vous êtes la plus belle femme que je n'ai jamais vu »

« Je vous remercie » répondit Skye.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini sa phrase, une sorte de lueur bleu argentée entoura Fandral et Skye, révélant ainsi à l'univers et aux personnes présentes que deux âmes sœurs s'étaient enfin trouvées. Skye écarquilla les yeux, comment l'univers avait-il put dire qu'elle méritait un homme aussi beau, et un asgardien de surcroit ?

Quant à lui, Fandral avait les larmes aux yeux, il l'avait cherchée durant des siècles, il avait perdu espoir, si il avait été considéré comme un homme à femmes c'était dans le but de cacher sa souffrance et surtout son désespoir d'être enfin heureux et totalement comblé. Trouver son âme sœur n'est-ce pas le but ultime d'une vie ?

« Je t'es enfin trouvée » Murmura Fandral les yeux brillants.

Skye lui sourit avant de finalement s'évanouir dut à la fatiguée liée à l'utilisation intensive de ses pouvoirs.

« Lady Sif c'est un plaisir de …de vous revoir » Fit Fitz en bégayant.

« Moi aussi, vous semblez apeuré, Vous n'avez pas à être inquiet » Répondit Sif en prenant la main de Fitz faisant entrer en contact leur marque respective. Le même phénomène que pour Frandral et Skye se produisit, sauf que cette fois, la lueur était rouge et orange. Sif et Fitz se regardèrent, incapables de dire quoique se soit…

Thor, Jane, Darcy, Hogun et Bor sourirent devant le spectacle qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux. Ce fut Odin cependant qui brisa l'instant, il fallait bien permettre à Lady Skye de se reposer :

« Et bien, il me semble que nous avons beaucoup de choses à discuter » Commenta Odin, un sourire bienveillant aux lèvres.

 _A suivre…_


	2. Partie 2: découvrir

« Et bien, il me semble que nous avons beaucoup de choses à discuter » Commenta Odin, un sourire bienveillant aux lèvres.

« Je vais prendre soin de Lady Skye et la mener dans une des chambres du palais, je vous rejoindrais » Fit Fandral en prenant Skye dans ses bras comme une mariée.

« Très, cependant rien ne presse, laissons ces jeunes gens se reposer ce soir, nous aurons tout le temps du monde demain » Répondit Odin.

A ces mots, Thor fit monter Jane sur son cheval, Sif fit la même chose avec Fitz tandis que Volstagg et Hogun (qui avait fait grimpé Darcy derrière lui) partaient eux aussi avec leur monture respective puis ils suivirent Odin et partirent vers le palais.

Pendant ce temps, Fandral réussi à monter sur son cheval, qui c'était préalablement couché afin de faciliter la monter, avec Skye toujours dans ses bras. Il l'a cala contre lui tout en laissant un grand sourire s'étendre sur son visage, il salua Heimdall d'un signe de tête et parti. Durant tout le trajet, Fandral tentait au maximum de regarder Skye et d'inscrire les traits de son visage dans sa mémoire. Bien que cela ne faisait que quelques minutes, il savait que sa relation avec son âme sœur serait passionnée et longue, il sentait qu'il tombait déjà amoureux d'elle, ceci étant très certainement dut à leur lien.

Fandral descendit du cheval dès que ce dernier fut couché et emmena Skye, qui était toujours dans ses bras, dans une des chambres pas très éloignée de la sienne. Une des domestiques lui ouvrit la porte :

« Je vous remercie, pourriez-vous lui amener des vêtements je vous prie ? » Demanda poliment Fandral.

« Bien sûr » Répondit celle-ci en partant.

Il déposa Skye sur le lit avant de rabattre la couverture sur elle dès qu'il lui eut enlevé ses chaussures. Il partit en soupirant, il aurait aimé pouvoir discuter avec elle.

* * *

Lorsque Thor arriva avec Jane, il l'a mena vers la chambre qu'elle avait déjà occupée quelques mois plus tôt. En chemin, Jane vit quelques personnes qu'elle avait croisée lors de sa première visite, ces dernières lui sourirent chaleureusement.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte, Thor prit les mains de la brune :

« Veux-tu que je te laisse te reposer ou souhaiterais-tu te promener ? »

« Je pense qu'un peu de repos ne me fera pas de mal, la journée a été … longue » rigola Jane.

« Je comprends » Sourit Thor « Et bien je te laisse, je viendrais te chercher demain matin »

« Je suppose que je vais encore avoir le droit à une robe asgardienne ? »

« Même si tu ne les aimes pas, je dois t'avouer que tu es magnifiques avec »

« Tu dis ça juste pour me faire plaisir » Bouda Jane.

« Je n'oserais pas » Rigola Thor ludique.

« Menteur »

« Jamais »

« Mouais … Y a pas moyen que je garde mes vêtements lors de notre « séjour » ? » Demanda Jane.

« Aucune chance » Fit Thor en se penchant vers Jane afin de l'embrasser.

Jane enleva ses mains de celles du Dieu du tonnerre avant de rapidement s'enfermer dans sa chambre en ignorant soigneusement le blond qui voulait l'embrasser. Une fois à l'intérieur elle s'écria :

« Un baiser ça se mérite ! »

« Je suppose que c'était à prévoir » Rigola Thor « Bonne nuit Jane » Fit-il avant de partir.

* * *

« Merci Lady Sif » Fit Fitz en rougissant en arrivant devant la chambre qui lui était désignée.

« S'il-vous plait, continuez à m'appeler Sif » Fit gentiment la guerrière en souriant.

« Bien, c'est … c'est grand ici » Remarqua FItz en jetant un coup d'œil autour de lui.

«C'est vrai, ne vous inquiétez pas, demain je vous ferai visiter »

« Merci »

« Puis-je vous demander quelque chose ? »

« Bien … sûr »

« Que vous est-il arrivé ? Lors de notre première rencontre j'av … » Commença Sif

« Mon cerveau n'a pas été … oxy…oxygéné pendant un certain temps et j'ai des … lésions » Expliqua Fitz en coupant l'asgardienne.

« Je suis désolée, je ne voulais en aucun cas paraître impolie où quoique se soit »

« Ce n'est pas grave… Je ne suis pas à l'aise avec ça. Cela c'est produit à cause d'un homme que je pensais mon … ami mais qui était un … un … »

« Traître ? » Proposa Sif le regard peiné.

« Oui. C'était Ward »

« QUOI ?! Je le considérais comme un bon soldat et un allié fidèle ! » Rugit Sif.

« Nous le pensions tous … mais il travaillait pour … Hydra » Expliqua Fitz les larmes aux yeux.

« Je suis désolée de faire ressurgir tout cela ! Je vais vous laisser vous reposer » S'excusa la guerrière.

Alors qu'elle allait partir, Fitz lui attrapa la main :

« Merci d'être aussi … hum… compréhensive »

« C'est normal, je viendrais vous chercher demain matin »

« D'accord »

Sif lui sourit avant de partir vers le terrain d'entrainement, ayant besoin de se défouler suite aux nouvelles qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Elle savait que sans le lien, elle aurait été très énervée par cette trahison, mais sachant maintenant que cette trahison avait eut des effets néfastes sur son âme sœur, cela l'a rendait folle de rage ! Cependant alors qu'elle fulminait, Sif décida de partir vers l'aile des guérisseurs plutôt que sur le terrain d'entrainement. Elle voulait savoir si la médecine asgardienne pouvait faire quelque chose pour Fitz.

Le lendemain matin, comme promis, Sif alla chercher Fitz à sa chambre, ce dernier était habillé à la mode asgardienne tout en marron et or et il semblait encore plus beau aux yeux de la guerrière. Cependant, contrairement à ce que Fitz pensait, l'asgardienne ne l'emmena pas directement voir Odin, elle le mena jusqu'à une pièce où l'on pouvait voir Darcy habillée d'une robe pourpre et argentée et Jane qui portait des vêtements aux couleurs de Thor qui, lui-même était présent. Ils étaient en train de prendre une sorte de petit-déjeuner. Fitz n'était pas très sûr vu le nombre de plat qui s'étendait sur toute la table.

Lorsque Sif et Fitz s'installèrent ils mirent à discuter et à rigoler tous ensemble, et apprirent à se connaître, les trois humains se détendirent peu à peu au grand bonheur de Thor et Sif. Toutefois, Fitz était inquiet de ne pas voir Skye arriver, ce que Sif comprit au regard de ce dernier :

« Lady Skye devrait nous rejoindre plus tard, contrairement à nous, Fandral n'a pas eu le temps de vraiment lui parler seul à seul»

« Ah d'accord, je dois … je pense, vous dire que … Skye est aussi mon âme sœur » Annonça Fitz timidement.

Lorsque le scientifique vit que l'attitude de Sif devenait distante et froide, il s'empressa de préciser :

« Il s'agit d'une âme sœur platonique »

« Ah d'accord » Répondit la brune comme si elle semblait soulagée.

Après s'être restaurée, Darcy fut guidée par un garde vers les jardins afin de se dégourdir les jambes, tandis que Thor et Jane partirent visiter les alentours du palais.

« Nous ne verrons pas le Père de Toute chose avant plusieurs heures »

« D'accord, il me semble que … vous m'aviez proposé une visite guidée ? » Dit Fitz en souriant.

« C'est vrai » Sourit Sif en se levant en même temps que son âme sœur.

* * *

Fandral arriva vers la chambre de Skye en étant quelque peu nerveux, ce qui était pour lui, quelque chose de très rare. Il frappa doucement à la porte mais n'obtint aucune réponse. Il s'inquiéta donc et décida de rentrer tout en espérant qu'il n'y aurait aucune gêne vis-à-vis de sa présence dans la chambre. Lorsqu'il entra, il remarqua que la pièce baignait dans la lumière dorée du soleil et que Skye était toujours endormie, profondément enfouie dans le lit. A son grand soulagement, il constata que son visage était nettement plus reposé.

Il s'approcha du lit et s'assit au bord. Doucement il passa sa main sur les cheveux de Skye tout en prononçant son prénom, ce qui lui valut un grognement et une jeune femme qui se cacha sous les couvertures :

« Laissez-moi dormir »

Cette réaction le fit beaucoup rire :

« Bien que j'adorerais, je pense que vous avez besoin de vous nourrir » Commenta Fandral.

« Mais non, mais non, j'ai même pas faim »Fit la voix étouffée de Skye.

« S'il-vous plait ? » Tenta Fandral tout en ayant un sourire gigantesque sur son visage.

Skye grogna et releva la tête de sous la couverture, elle avait les cheveux en bataille, les yeux encore tout endormis, Fandral la trouva magnifique :

« Bonjour belle endormie »

« Bonjour Fandral » Répondit Skye en souriant avant de s'asseoir et de coller son dos à la tête de lit.

« Avez-vous bien dormi ma dame ? »

« Merveilleusement bien dormi, bien que pas assez »

« Vous n'êtes pas une personne matinale n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est exact. Une question, pourquoi êtes-vous entré ? Non pas que je veuille paraître blessante ou autre hein ! C'est par simple curiosité …Je suppose.»

« J'ai frappé à votre porte mais comme vous n'avez pas répondue, je me suis inquiété et je suis entré » Expliqua Fandral « Cependant, si vous pouviez éviter de dire que je suis entrée cela serait agréable »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Notre société réprouve ce genre d'actions entre un homme et une femme qui ne sont pas mariés » Expliqua l'asgardien.

« Ah en effet tout s'explique, vous avez ma parole, je ne dirais rien »

« Je vous remercie. Je propose que vous alliez vous préparer et que je vous emmène prendre un repas » Suggéra Fandral.

« D'accord, mais est-ce qu'il y a une petite chance pour que je puisse garder mes vêtements ? » Demanda Skye en désignant les vêtements terriens qu'elle portait.

« Je suis désolé mais cela ne va pas être possible j'en ai bien peur»

« Formidable » Répondit sarcastiquement Skye.

« Normalement on vous a fait porter des vêtements dans votre salle de bain. Je vous attendrais dehors et quelqu'un devrait venir vous aider à vous préparer » Expliqua Fandral en se levant.

« Vous voulez protéger ma vertu hein ? » Plaisanta Skye.

« C'est exact » Sourit Fandral en sortant.

Dès qu'il fut sorti, Skye s'effondra sur le dos sur son lit :

« Mon Dieu, ce genre de truc ça n'arrive qu'à moi ! Mon âme sœur ? Bon et bien allons nous préparer » Pensa Skye en se levant.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la salle de bain asgardienne, elle vit des vêtements posés sur une sorte de table basse sculptée. En soupirant elle se fit couler un bain … elle regrettait déjà les douches ! Alors qu'elle se prélassait depuis un quart d'heure dans l'eau, quelqu'un frappa à la porte :

« Dame Skye ? Je suis là pour vous aider à vous préparer »

« Ah d'accord, heu … attendez je sors de l'eau » Fit Skye en sortant avant d'enfiler ce qu'elle supposait être une sorte de peignoir. « Vous pouvez entrer »

La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer une jeune femme blonde qui semblait, au moins physiquement, avoir le même âge que Skye :

« Bonjour, Je suis Sigrid, votre servante » Annonça cette dernière en s'inclinant.

Dire que Skye était choquée était peu dire ! Jamais personne ne s'était incliné devant elle :

« S'il-vous plaît relevez-vous et appelez moi Skye ! »

« Êtes-vous sûre ? Vous êtes d'un rang bien supérieur et … »

« Un rang supérieur ? » Demanda Skye.

« Oh vous n'êtes pas au courant … Le père de toute chose à fait savoir à toute la population les nouvelles, tout le monde sait que vous et deux de vos compagnons sont les âmes sœurs de certains membres de notre peuple, dont le fils de notre Roi. De plus tout le monde était déjà au courant pour Dame Jane »

« Oh … Les nouvelles vont vite à ce que je constate… Cependant j'insiste pour que vous m'appeliez Skye, du moins en privé, si cela vous arrange »

« Très bien Skye » Sourit Sigrid.

« Cependant, pour que vous me traitiez de cette façon, il faut que Fandral est une place importante non ? »

« Il est en charge de la sécurité du palais, et un des conseillers de notre Roi et du Prince. Bon, je pense qu'il est temps que l'on vous prépare, il me semble que votre âme sœur était plutôt pressé et nerveux lorsque je suis arrivée à vos appartements »

Skye rigola et attrapa les sous-vêtements que Sigrid lui tendait. Elle alla derrière le paravent afin de les enfiler avant de prendre la robe que lui tendait la jeune femme :

« Ce n'est pas celle qui était dans ma chambre lorsque je me suis réveillée ? » Demanda Skye

« Si en effet, je vous l'ai faite apporter hier soir sous les ordres de votre âme sœur » Répondit Sigrid.

Skye enfila la robe puis les chaussures, et ne pouvant attacher la robe par elle-même, elle sortie de derrière le paravent et l'asgardienne s'empressa de la fermer. La robe était magnifique, bleue avec une doublure or, elle avait des manches courtes :

« Je me suis dit qu'il serait de bon ton de porter les couleurs du seigneur Fandral » Expliqua Sigrid.

« Comment avez-vous devinée ma taille ? »

« C'est mon travail » Sourit la servante « Maintenant asseyez-vous que je puisse vous coiffez et vous maquillez »

Skye obéit et s'installa face au miroir et devant elle, il y avait plusieurs produits de beauté :

« Vous préférez les senteurs fleuries ou fruitées ? » Demanda Sigrid.

« Fleuries »

L'asgardienne prit les cheveux de Skye et y appliqua une lotion aux senteurs de roses, puis elle les coiffa en des boucles souples, une mèche encadrait son visage de chaque côté, tandis que le reste de la chevelure était remonté afin que les boucles puissent joliment dégringoler jusqu'entre ses omoplates. Puis elle s'occupa du maquillage de skye en y appliquant l'équivalent d'un eye-liner, puis de rajouter un peu de poudre d'or avant de s'occuper des cils de Skye, elle lu appliqua un rouge à lèvres très clair afin de contraster un peu le tout.

« Wow ! Vous êtes incroyablement douée ! » S'extasia Skye devant le résultat obtenue.

« Merci beaucoup ! Je vous laisse vous occuper de mettre vos bijoux et le gilet, je vous reverrais ce soir et avec d'autres vêtements pour vous » Sourit humblement Sigrid avant de partir.

Skye fit ce qu'elle lui dit puis se leva. Elle se dirigea devant un grand miroir afin de regarder son reflet entier. Skye se retrouva à penser que la mode asgardienne lui allait plutôt bien. Elle enfila le gilet ( qui était doré et sans manche, une sorte de décoration en plus, selon Skye) et se dépêcha lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que Fandral devait l'attendre depuis plus de trois quart d'heure, le pauvre !

Fandral commençait à tourner en rond et à devenir de plus en plus nerveux, imaginant tout un tas d'hypothèses plus farfelues les unes que les autres. Peut-être avait-elle trouvée un moyen de s'enfuir car elle ne voulait pas de lui … Alors qu'il faisait les cents pas, il entendit une porte se fermer, il se retourna et sa mâchoire faillit tomber au sol lorsqu'il l'a vit. Elle était magnifique et en plus elle portait ses couleurs. Il fit alors ce que chaque homme se devait de faire devant une femme aussi belle, qui heureusement pour lui était la deuxième partie de son âme, il s'inclina :

« Vous êtes magnifique » Réussit à balbutier Fandral.

« Merci, je dois avouer que ce n'est, finalement, pas si mal » Rougit Skye.

Fandral lui sourit avant de lui présenter son bras, qu'elle saisit :

« Où allons-nous ? » Demanda Skye.

« Nous allons prendre un petit-déjeuner »

« Très bien »

Fandral la fit passer par un dédale de couloirs, ils marchèrent en silence, gardant leur conversation pour un endroit plus privé et plus intime. Ils finirent par arriver sur une terrasse où l'on pouvait observer une grande partie des alentours du palais. Il y avait une table où un petit-déjeuner les attendait. Ils s'installèrent face à face et se sourire. Ils passèrent plus d'une heure à discuter de tout et de rien, de la façon de vivre sur Terre et sur Asgard, les pouvoirs de Skye, les responsabilités de Fandral et bien d'autres :

« Attendez ! Vous me dîtes que Dame Sif vous avait menacée lorsqu'elle est allée sur Midgard la dernière fois ?! » S'exclama Fandral.

« Oui, mais tout c'est bien fini puisque je suis encore en vie. Elle pensait que j'étais une menace à cause du dispositif kree » Expliqua Skye.

« Comment l'avez-vous persuadée de ne pas vous tuez ? » Demanda prudemment l'asgardien.

« Elle m'a vu lorsque j'ai préféré me tirer dessus plutôt que de faire s'effondrer toute une base du shield malgré moi »

« Vous vous êtes fait du mal à vous-même ?! »

« Oui mais c'était une arme paralysante, donc tout allait bien »

« Je n'aime pas cette idée, je déteste imaginer que vous puissiez vous blesser intentionnellement »

« Je vais bien, d'accord ? » Fit Skye en prenant la main de Fandral par-dessus la table dans un geste rassurant.

« D'accord » Sourit Fandral « une balade dans les jardins vous tente ? »

« Avec joie ! »

Fandral et Skye passèrent une grande partie de la journée dans les jardins, ils avaient même déjeuné dans une taverne en ville, à la demande Skye, jusqu'à ce qu'un garde du palais vienne les chercher pour les prévenir que leur présence était requise dans la salle du trône. Ils suivirent le garde et parvinrent rapidement dans la salle du trône. Lorsque Skye y pénétra ses yeux furent aussi grands que des soucoupes à la vue de la splendeur de l'endroit, elle fut cependant rassurée de voir que Darcy et Fitz étaient dans le même cas.

Toutefois, elle ne remarqua pas le sourire amusé de Odin qui était apparu tandis qu'il l'observait : une jeune mortelle avec autant de pouvoir et une telle envie de faire le bien autour d'elle. Odin pensa qu'il serait heureux de faire d'elle une asgardienne et de lui accordé la longévité, après tout, son monde manquait de personnes comme elle. Après cette réflexion, le roi d'Asgard concentra son attention sur le jeune homme qui s'avérait être l'âme sœur de Dame Sif, l'univers avait un certain sens de l'humour, il n'y avait pas plus différents que ces deux là, mais qui était-il pour aller contre la plus puissante volonté et force ?

Cependant Jane Foster était son problème, leur première rencontre fut plutôt chaotique pour ainsi dire … Il se promit, par égard pour son fils, de rattraper cela. Toutefois la dernière jeune femme n'ayant aucun lien avec une personne de son royaume, ne pourrait rester ici …

« Relevez-vous » Ordonna Odin.

Toutes les personnes présentes se relevèrent à la suite de cet ordre.

« Dame Skye, j'espère que vous vous sentez mieux qu'hier ? »

« Oui Monsi…. Euh excusez-moi, mais comment suis-je censée vous appelez ? Je suis un peu perdue » Demanda Skye en rougissant de gène.

Odin se retint de rire devant cette jeune femme et ses compagnons qui semblaient penser la même chose qu'elle. Il fit signe à Fandral, Sif et Thor de leur expliquer rapidement, après tout il fallait que tous, lient des liens entre eux.

« Il me semble, Dame Jane que nous vous devons des remerciements pour votre travaille acharnée concernant le Bifrost » Exposa Odin.

« Je vous remercie, cependant c'est Skye qui a fait le plus important, sans elle, mes théories n'auraient servies à rien sans ses capacités » Répondit poliment Jane en priant pour que sa réponse lui attire les bonnes grâces du père de son âme sœur, au sourire de ce dernier elle comprit qu'elle avait bien répondue.

« Cela est vrai. Mais sans votre travail nous n'aurions jamais trouvé la source du problème. Vos capacités Dame Skye sont à admirer. » Fit Odin.

« Je vous remercie, mais ce n'était rien » Fit humblement Skye.

« Tu rigoles !? » S'exclama Darcy sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, avant de reprendre « Tu as travaillée dessus pendant des jours entiers ! Tu tombais de fatigue, tu ne t'accordais que cinq heures de sommeil par nuit et encore ! Il fallait que Fitz, Jane et moi t'y obligions ! Je ne pensais pas qu'on pouvait faire pire que Jane et pourtant il s'avère que si ! »

« Darcy ! » S'écrièrent Skye Jane en rougissants.

« Elle n'a pas tord Skye, parfois tu es tellement obstinée que … tu …tu risques ta vie » fit Fitz en gagnant un regard tendu de Fandral.

« Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi ?! » Gémit Skye en faisant des yeux de chien battu à son âme sœur platonique.

« Jeune Homme, il me semble que vous avez beaucoup de choses à raconter » Fit Odin calmement, il avait envie d'une conversation simple mais qui lui permettrait quand même de cerner la jeune Skye.

« Il y a quelques … temps tu voulais tellement … aider Coul … Coulson que tu as déclenché des … » Commença Fitz en cherchant ses mots.

« Tremblement des terres ? » Proposa Darcy.

« Oui ! Et que le moyen de les … arrêter était de les rediriger à travers toi … tu t'es faites une … soixantaines de fractures du poignet au coude à chaque bras » Termina Fitz.

Suite à la déclaration elle baissa la tête de honte et observa très discrètement la réaction de Fandral, parce que bien évidemment, elle avait soigneusement « oublié » de lui en parler. Il semblait tendu et légèrement énervé au vu du regard qu'il posait sur elle.

« Je vous prierais de sortir tous, sauf vous Dame Skye » Ordonna Odin avant de donner un regard à son fils lui signifiant qu'il n'y avait aucune discussion possible.

Ils sortirent tous, Skye regarda Fitz pour lui faire comprendre qu'il devait tout expliquer à Fandral, il lui sourit en hochant la tête.

Dès qu'ils furent sortis, Odin descendit vers Skye :

« Venez »

Skye suivit le roi d'Asgard qui la conduisait vers une terrasse qui surplombait toute la ville alentour :

« Expliquez moi votre histoire mon enfant » Demanda gentiment Odin en l'invitant à s'asseoir à côté de lui sur le banc sur lequel il s'était installé.

« Que voulez-vous savoir ? »

« Votre enfance peut-être pour commencer ? » Proposa l'asgardien.

« Je n'ai découvert que très récemment qui étaient mes parents, mon père était … est médecin et ma mère était dans la médecine également … » Skye commença à lui parler de sa vie jusqu'à son recrutement au SHIELD puis de son rôle au sein de ce dernier.

« Vous m'avez racontée votre histoire, mais vous ne me parlez pas de celle de vos parents »

« Ils se sont rencontrés en Chine, un pays de la Terre » Précisa Skye, après quelques minutes à parler au roi d'Asgard de ses parents, elle ajouta un détail important « d'après mon père, ma mère avait un pouvoir, elle ne vieillissait quasiment pas, ou du moins très lentement, en cinquante ans elle n'avait pas pris une ride, c'est ce qui a conduit à sa mort par le « Docteur » Whitehall »

« Je vois, le gène kree s'est donc transmit mais n'a pourtant pas légué le même pouvoir » Commenta Odin.

« Pour être honnête, si j'avais put choisir, j'aurais refusé d'avoir ce pouvoir »

« Pour quelle raison ? »

« Parce que je suis dangereuse ! Mon pouvoir est destructeur ! Sif semble l'avoir compris lorsqu'elle est venue sur notre monde la dernière fois ! » S'exclama Skye en se levant avant de tourner le dos à Odin afin de voir l'horizon.

« Vous avez toujours vu votre pouvoir comme destructeur, vous avez appris à le canaliser et à l'utiliser en apprenant à vous contrôler. Vous qualifiez votre pouvoir de destructeur mais n'avez-vous jamais pensé qu'il puisse aussi être créateur ? Vous contrôlez, amplifiez, diminuez les vibrations n'est-ce pas ? Les vibrations forment un tout, elles font parties d'une chose, elles forment une chose »

« Où voulez-vous en venir ? »

« N'avez-vous jamais pensé à les manipuler afin de créer ? »

« Je … non… je dois avouer que je n'en ai jamais eu l'occasion »

« Cela est faux, c'est ce que vous avez fait avec le Bifrost »

« Je … peut-être… »

« Je pense vous avoir donné assez de quoi réfléchir pour aujourd'hui, allons rejoindre les autres pour le banquet de ce soir. Mais avant cela, je tiens à vous remercier pour ce que vous avez fait, vous êtes une bonne personne et je suis heureux de savoir qu'un homme que j'estime ai trouvé quelqu'un comme vous pour lui correspondre »

« Merci » Commença Skye les larmes aux yeux « Je ne saurais pas comment vous l'expliquez, mais lorsque je suis arrivée ici, avant même de découvrir pour Fandral, je me sentais, excusez-moi si cela paraît présomptueux, je me sentais chez moi » Termina timidement la jeune femme.

« J'en suis ravi. Sachez que désormais vous appartenez à Asgard, je suis conscient que vous et votre âme sœur platonique, Dame Sif mon fils et Fandral avons discuté de tout cela ce matin, avez de nombreuses choses à terminer sur votre monde, des personnes à qui dire adieu contrairement à Dame Jane. Cependant Dame Darcy ne pourra rester ici, je pense que vous comprenez pourquoi. Vous devez également savoir autre chose, sur Asgard, lorsque des âmes se trouvent ils se retrouvent mariés aux yeux de l'univers, et notre monde veut que très rapidement ces deux personnes soient également mariés aux yeux de notre monde »

« Mais … je … je le connais à peine et puis je … je vais mourir ! »

« Vous le connaissez totalement et vous le savez. Lorsque le lien se complètement vous apprenez tout sur l'autre en quelque sorte. Quand à votre deuxième argument, j'y réponds cela : nous autres asgardiens nous mourrons aussi. Cependant je comprends le véritable sens. Vous devez savoir que mon rôle me permet d'accorder la « citoyenneté » asgardienne ce qui confère une meilleure santé et une longévité bien plus étendue que ceux de votre peuple » Expliqua Odin.

« Oh… Je commence à comprendre pourquoi vous-êtes aussi respecté »

Odin sourit doucement avant de faire signe à Skye de se mettre en route vers la salle de banquet.

Skye partie rejoindre Fandral qui était à l'extérieur, comme si il cherchait à se cacher:

« Fandral, je suis désolée de ne pas vous avoir tout dit, mais je … »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas mon amour, je comprends, votre ami, Fitz m'a tout expliqué et je comprends vos raisons. Cependant j'aimerais qu'à l'avenir vous évitiez de me cacher ce genre de chose, et encore plus important, je veux que vous me promettiez d'arrêter de vous blesser où d'être blesser »

« Je ne peux vous le promettre qu'à moitié, je me contrôle et je n'ai, normalement, aucune raison de me blesser intentionnellement, malgré de tout, au vu de mon activité je ne peux rien promettre de ce côté-là »

« J'avais osé espérer que vous décideriez de venir vivre ici… avec moi, car selon nos lois et coutumes nous … »

« Je sais, Odin m'a tout expliqué »

« Il l'a fait ? »

« Oui, je ne veux pas que vous pensiez que je rejette notre relation, au contraire, même si je ne suis ici que depuis hier je me sens à ma place. Cependant sur mon monde nous ne prenons pas d'engagements aussi rapidement »

« Je comprends »

« Non, vous mentez »

« C'est vrai … »

« Je sais que vous devez penser que je vous rejette mais ce n'est pas le cas »

« Je le comprendrais si c'était le cas ! Je veux dire, je suis bien plus vieux que vous et … »

« Avant que vous continuiez vos inepties, pourrions-nous nous tutoyer ? »

« J'en serai heureux » Sourit Fandral avant de reprendre ce qu'il disait un peu avant « comme je le disais, je sais que tout ceci est dur à accepter et que je ne peux espérer des sentiments réciproques de votre part aussi rapid…. » Continua Fandral avant de se faire brutalement interrompre par Skye qui l'embrassa passionnément afin de le faire taire.

Ils se séparèrent après plusieurs minutes et Skye parla, bien que légèrement essoufflée :

« Ton monde n'est en rien similaire au mien je les bien compris. Ici tout semble allé plus vite concernant les relations humaines, bien plus vite que sur Terre. Toutefois à cause de ce lien entre nous je suis déjà amoureuse de toi, je l'ai comprise en dormant cette nuit en faisant une sorte de rêve. Je ne saurais pas trop comment le décrire, il y avait des couleurs, des émotions et lorsque tu m'as réveillée ce matin et que je t'ai vu, j'ai su. C'est aussi simple que cela. Et afin de stopper une autre vague de panique imminente : je viendrais vivre ici, j'accepterais avec un immense bonheur tout ce que notre relation implique, mais avant, avec Fitz, car je ne peux vivre ici sans lui, je pense que tu comprends pourquoi, nous avons besoin de mettre en ordre certaines choses » Expliqua Skye.

Fandral l'écouta attentivement, enfin, autant qu'il pouvait car il était encore étourdi par ce baiser … Mon dieu ! Il serait capable de se mettre à genoux et de la supplier afin d'avoir, ne serait-ce qu'une infime marque de tendresse de sa part. Elle pouvait le mettre à genoux avec un seul regard, touché, baiser … Cependant, durant son laïus, il ne retint qu'une seule chose :

« Tu m'aimes ?! »

« Oui »

Fandral ne put réprimer un immense sourire béat sur son visage et ne put se retenir de la prendre dans ses bras et de la faire tourner, au comble de la joie. Il l'entendit rire et la rejoignit dans son hilarité, tout en la gardant dans ses bras il la regarda dans les yeux :

« Je t'aime, oh mon dieu tu ne sauras jamais combien je peux t'aimer ! J'ai attendu tellement longtemps pour te trouver ! » Fit-il ardemment avant de réclamer un autre baiser, qui ce coup-ci fut doux et tendre, il tentait d'y faire passer tout l'amour qu'il ressentait.

* * *

Après cette journée, plus d'un mois s'était écoulé, Darcy avait dut retourner sur Terre, et avait prévu de rejoindre le SHIELD. Son départ provoqua quelques larmes de toutes les midgardiennes.

Depuis, les fiançailles de Thor et Jane avaient été annoncées et Odin avait accepté que Darcy puisse assister à la cérémonie lorsque celle-ci aurait lieu.

Fitz passait des heures dans les bibliothèques et auprès d'ingénieurs asgardiens, au grand damne de Sif qui devait le pousser à sortir et à passer du temps auprès d'elle. Skye passa beaucoup de temps avec elle, que se soit pour s'entrainer au combat ou bien pour parler. Skye la rassura quant au comportement de Fitz à de nombreuses reprises. Skye en discuta avec Fitz ce qui fit que ce dernier passa de plus en plus de temps avec son âme sœur.

Par une belle et chaude journée, Fitz et Skye discutaient des technologies asgardiennes au calme lorsque Heimdall vint les voir :

« Excusez-moi, mais vous devez retourner sur Midgard »

« Pourquoi qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » s'empressa de demander Skye.

« Un certain Phill Coulson vous recherche partout car une certaine Melinda May à été kidnappée ainsi que l'agent Simmons»

Skye et Fitz se regardèrent, avant que Fitz ne s'exprime :

« Ramenez nous sur Terre »

Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement au Bifrost et après que Heimdall leur promit de tout expliquer à leurs âmes sœurs et à Odin, ils furent sur Terre.

Ils se retrouvèrent au beau milieu d'on ne sait où, au loin ils virent une voiture du SHIELD, ils coururent vers elle, Skye eut beaucoup de mal avec sa robe. En y arrivant, ils virent qu'ils s'agissaient de Hunter et Coulson, quand ce dernier vit Skye il l'a prit dans ses bras. Bien sûr, leurs tenues n'échappèrent à aucun des deux hommes :

« Jolis costumes » Fit sarcastiquement Hunter.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on sait ? Heimdall nous a prévenu pour le kidnapping » Demanda Skye en ignorant Hunter.

« Montez » Répondit Coulson.

« Ah au fait, Darcy Lewis nous a rejoint » Prévint Hunter.

« C'est génial ! Elle nous avait dit qu'elle prévoyait de le faire » S'exclama Fitz qui considérait cela comme la première bonne nouvelle de la journée.

« Et c'est mon âme sœur » Ajouta Lance l'air de rien.

« La pauvre ! » Fit Skye.

« Je ne pense pas que c'est le moment de parler de cela ! » Fit Coulson en démarrant la voiture.

« Oui monsieur »

* * *

« Alors, mon ami, quand comptes-tu lui demander ? » L'interrogea Thor .

« Aujourd'hui » Répondit Fandral avec un sourire nerveux.

« Tout ira bien mon ami, elle te dira oui, j'en suis persuadé » Fit calmement Hoggun en lui offrant un sourire réconfortant.

« Et si jamais ça n'est pas le cas, on lui enverra dame Sif pour lui faire comprendre son erreur » Ajouta Volstagg.

« Si jamais elle décide de dire non, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'irais contre ses choix ! » Contra Sif.

« Merci beaucoup Volstagg, c'est très rassurant ! Et merci pour ta compréhension Sif » Répondit sarcastiquement Fandral.

« Ah, Heimdall, que fais-tu ici ? » Demanda Thor en apercevant le gardien.

« Après avoir prévenu le Père de toute chose, je me dois de vous prévenir. Dame Skye et son ami Fitz sont revenus sur Midgard »

« QUOI ?! POURQUOI ?! » S'exclamèrent en même temps Sif et Fandral.

« Deux de leurs amis ont été kidnappés »

« Nous devons aller les aider ! » Fit Fandral.

« Notre Roi refuse car il s'agit d'une affaire qui ne concerne en rien notre royaume » Déclara le gardien du pont arc-en-ciel avant de partir.

Après son départ Fandral et Sif furent plus tristes qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été auparavant :

« Quand les reverrons-nous ? » Demanda Fandral.

C'était la question que tous se posait .


	3. Partie 3: l'univers a eu raison

« Pose ton arme ! »

« Skye enfin ! Tu sais bien que je ne le ferai pas… »

« Je ne le répéterais pas Ward » Prévint Skye.

« Je suis désolée, mais ça ne va pas se passer comme ça » Fit Ward faussement désolé avant de tirer à deux reprises sur Skye qui s'effondra au sol.

Lorsque Skye reprit connaissance, elle se rendit compte que ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol et qu'elle était suspendue avec une blessure proche de l'estomac due à l'une des balles de Ward.

« Tu es réveillée, c'est très bien » Fit une voix dans l'ombre.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » Demanda faiblement Skye.

« Un fervent admirateur du Docteur WhiteHall, je sens que nous allons avoir beaucoup de plaisir tous le deux »

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? »

« Vos pouvoirs » Répondit l'homme avec un sourire carnassier.

« Réfléchit, réfléchit … SIF ! Pitié dis-moi que tu peux m'entendre ! J'ai besoin d'aide ! S'il-te plait ! » Hurla Fitz en fixant le ciel, les larmes coulant sur ses joues tuméfiées. Tout son corps était meurtri, il avait une grave blessure à la jambe, surement quelques cotes fêlées et peut-être même un bras cassé.

Après plusieurs minutes sans réponses, le jeune scientifique tomba à genoux au sol et parla :

« Si tu m'entends, dis à Fandral à quel point je … je sui …suis désolé, Skye a été …. Enle…enlevée, je n'ai rien put faire, je ne sais même pas où elle est ! Je m'en veux, j'ai perdue celle que je considérais comme ma sœur ! S'il-te-plait Sif, quelqu'un, n'importe qui … »

Tout à coup Fitz sentit son corps être soulevé avant de partir à toute vitesse vers le ciel. Il traversait le Bifrost ! Lorsqu'il arriva, Thor, le trio paladin était devant lui, Fandral avait l'air à la fois, hors de lui et au bord des larmes. Puis Fitz aperçu Sif qui arrivait à toute vitesse. Dés qu'elle fut arrivée, elle descendit de cheval et se précipita vers son âme sœur, un regard paniqué et préoccupé gravé sur son visage.

« Sif… »Chuchota Fitz.

« Chut, tout ira bien » Fit-elle doucement en faisant glisser délicatement sa main sur une de ses joues meurtries avant de le faire monter à cheval et de partir vers le palais. Les autres personnes présentes la suivirent rapidement.

Le jeune scientifique fut prit en charge par les médecins asgardiens qui le placèrent dans un sommeil réparateur.

« Sif, pour l'amour des neuf royaumes, pourrais-tu s'il-te-plait arrêter de faire les cents pas ? Les médecins ont dit qu'il se réveillerait totalement rétabli demain matin » Soupira Volstagg.

Si un regard pouvait tuer, et bien Volstagg serait étendu raide mort sur le sol …

« Est-ce qu'on sait ce qui lui est arrivé ? » Demanda Jane qui était arrivée il y a peu de temps.

« Skye a été kidnappée et Fitz presque battu à mort » Répondit froidement Fandral en sortant prendre l'air.

« Fandral ! » Tenta Thor.

« Laisse-le, il a besoin de s'aérer » Fit sagement Hoggun.

Les heures passèrent, Sif était de plus en plus sur les nerfs, tandis que Fandral qui les avait rejoint dans le salon, s'était muré dans le silence.

« Qui voudrait leur faire cela ? » Demanda Jane.

« Ward » Répondit simplement Sif.

« Qui est-ce ? » Demanda Thor.

« Il était le mentor de Skye, elle a également eu des « sentiments » pour lui pendant un temps ou du moins elle le pensait, jusqu'à ce que l'on découvre qu'il était un agent infiltré d'Hydra » Fit Jane qui connaissait l'histoire de Skye.

« Je jure que je vais le retrouver et lui faire payer ce qu'il a fait » Explosa Fandral, un air dangereux gravé sur son visage.

« Je ne pense pas que la violence … » Commença Hoggun.

« La violence ne serait pas nécessaire ? Est-ce ce que tu allais dire ?! Bien sûr que si ! Cet …. Il l'a kidnappée, et d'après ce que Skye, mon ÂME SŒUR, m'a dit, son obsession sur elle est arrivée à un point où il serait capable de tout pour l'avoir. Je serai prêt à le livrer à Loki, si c'est pour le voir souffrir, puisque ce dernier s'ennuie dans sa cellule ! » Cracha Fandral.

Suite à ces mots, un grand silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce, et se fut Thor qui le brisa :

« Je pense que nous devrions tous aller nous reposer, Odin souhaite nous voir demain dès que l'âme sœur de Sif sera réveillée et apte à marcher »

Tout le monde hocha la tête et parti dans son coin, excepté Sif et Fandral qui décidèrent qu'ils avaient besoin de se défouler. Ils partirent vers le camp d'entrainement, alors que Fandral amplifiait ses coups sur un mannequin d'entrainement, une grande douleur le traversa et le fit tomber à genoux en le faisant presque pleurer de douleur.

« Fandral qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Se précipita Sif.

« C'est Skye ! Je ressens sa douleur ! »

« Tu ne l'as ressentait pas avant, non ? »

« Si je crois, je n'en étais pas certain car ce n'était qu'un léger picotement, plus gênant qu'autre chose. Mais là, la douleur à augmenter jusqu'à en devenir insupportable. AAH ! » S'écria Fandral de douleur avant de reprendre haletant « Et ça n'est qu'une infime partie, car notre lien n'est pas encore total et je suis trop loin d'elle… Je me sens si inutile Sif ! L'amour de ma vie est là, quelque part sur Midgard à subir je ne sais quelle torture, à souffrir le martyr et je ne peux rien y faire ! »

« Fandral , je … » Commença Sif avant d'être interrompue par son ami :

« Je vais dans mes quartiers, j'ai besoin d'être seul »

« Tu devrais aller voir nos médecins, ils pourraient peut-être soulager la douleur »

« Je refuse de soulager ma douleur si Skye ne le peut pas ! Tant que je sens sa douleur, je sais qu'elle est en vie, et la seule façon de la ressentir c'est en restant pleinement conscient » Expliqua l'asgardien avant de partir vers ses quartiers tandis que Sif partait au chevet de Fitz.

Arrivé à ses appartements, Fandral se changea et se pencha à sa fenêtre et regarda les étoiles :

« Je vais venir mon amour » Murmura l'homme à l'univers.

Le lendemain matin, Fandral se dirigea vers la salle du trône en ayant dormi que deux heures cette nuit, toutes les personnes qui le croisait avait l'impression qu'il portait le poids des neuf royaumes sur ses épaules. Dès qu'il entra, il nota la présence de Thor, Sif, Hoggun et Volstagg ainsi que celle de son Roi devant lequel il s'inclina respectueusement :

« Bien, maintenant que vous êtes tous présent, sachez que j'ai accepté de vous envoyer, tous, secourir Dame Skye et vous partez sur l'heure » Annonça Odin avant de se rasseoir.

Tous s'inclinèrent avant de partir aux pas de charge vers l'armurerie afin de se préparer. Etrangement, ils furent prêt en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, Sif prit quand même le temps de prévenir Fitz de son départ, ce dernier étant toujours en convalescence n'eut pas l'autorisation de sa guérisseuse de participer à l'expédition.

« Skye, si tu les laissais faire sans te débattre, tu souffrirais beaucoup moins, et l'on pourrait partir, toi et moi » Fit la voix doucereuse de Ward.

« Partir avec toi ? Je préfère encore mourir ici » Répondit Skye avec mépris avant de tousser et de cracher du sang sur le sol.

Ward regarda Skye agoniser et s'étendre sur le sol de sa cellule en position fœtale en gémissant de douleur. Il devait avouer que les scientifiques n'y étaient pas allés de main morte avec elle, multipliant les injections, les prélèvements, utilisant son corps comme cobaye. En même temps, si elle souffrait autant c'était entièrement de sa faute, si elle les laissait avoir ce qu'ils voulaient d'elle, tout serait nettement plus simple !

« Skye… »

« Dégage ! »

« C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? » Demanda-t-il en essayant d'être sensuel.

« DEGAGE ! » Hurla Skye en l'éjectant hors de sa cellule grâce à ses pouvoirs.

Skye entendit la porte se refermer dans un bruit métallique. Cela faisait pratiquement une semaine qu'elle était ici et la douleur s'intensifiait de plus en plus avec les jours qui passaient. Pour tenter d'échapper à la douleur, elle s'enferma dans son petit paradis mental, c'est-à-dire les quelques moments passés avec Fandral, les fous rires qu'elle a eut avec Fitz, les moments d'émotions avec Coulson, celui qu'elle considérait comme un père. Néanmoins plus les jours passaient plus elle eut l'impression que la douleur engourdissait ses souvenirs et, étrangement elle se sentait encore plus énervée et désespérée depuis deux jours, elle avait l'impression que les émotions de son âme sœur devenaient peu à peu les siennes également. Enfermée dans sa cellule, elle n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il pouvait être, elle se doutait qu'il faisait jour dehors, une sorte d'intuition.

Avec beaucoup de douleur, elle essaya de détendre son corps car elle sentait des milliers de vibrations onduler dans tout son corps et n'attendaient que de sortir afin de tout ravager sur leur passage. Elle retint un hurlement de douleur quand elle sentit une des vibrations lui briser le poignet droit, elle sombra alors dans l'inconscience.

« La base se trouve donc à 80 kilomètres de Singapour » Informa Coulson « Je propose que nous… »

« Fils de Coul, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, nous allons nous en occuper, inutile de mettre vos agents en danger inutilement alors que nous sommes là » Fit Thor avec un ton qui ne laissait aucune place à la discussion.

« Thor, il s'agit de mon agent, alors nous ne vous laisserons pas y aller seul avec vos compagnons ! » Fit valoir Coulson.

« Peu importe, allons-y ! » S'exprima Fandral qui perdait patience.

« Allons-y » Firent Thor et Coulson en même temps.

Les agents Mai et Hunter les rejoignirent et tous montèrent dans le quinjet pour un trajet d'un peu plus de 8 heures, trajet qui se fit dans un silence pesant et surtout impatient.

Le temps passa lentement mais dès qu'ils se posèrent, tout le monde descendit et Coulson répéta le plan une dernière fois et tous se mirent en place. Ils se séparèrent en quatre groupes pour entrer simultanément par les quatre points d'accès. Le premier groupe mené par Thor s'occupa des premiers étages et tombèrent sur deux chefs d'hydra qui étaient activement recherché par la nouvelle cellule du SHIELD. Le deuxième groupe dirigé par Mai trouvèrent l'étage scientifique et médicale. Le troisième groupe quand à lui mené par Coulson tomba face à ward :

« Agent Coulson, ou devrais-je dire Directeur Coulson ? » Fit Ward avec un rictus mauvais.

« Ward » Fit froidement Coulson.

« Vous êtes là pour Skye n'est-ce pas ? J'espère que vous n'arrivez pas trop tard »

Coulson sentit ses veines se remplirent de fureur, il pointa alors son arme sur la tête de Ward et tira. Coulson le vit tomber au sol, sans vie, il ne ressentit alors aucun remord à son geste. Il savait qu'il avait fait le bon, car si il avait hésité alors Ward aurait put s'en sortir et s'en était hors de question, quand bien ça aurait été le cas, Fandral, l'âme sœur de Skye l'aurait retrouvé et aurait très certainement eu une fin plus douloureuse.

Le groupe de Fandral s'occupa du sous-sol du bunker, il sentit le lien qui l'unissait à Skye s'intensifier à mesure qu'il se rapprochait d'elle. Dans une sorte d'état second, quasi frénétique il ouvrit les portes des cellules rapidement, et finalement, la dernière dont la porte était plus lourde, plus imposante refermait la cellule de Skye. Son cœur se brisa à sa vue, Skye était là, recroquevillée sur le sol en forme fœtale. Elle tenait son poignet droit contre sa poitrine, ses bras et ses jambes étaient recouverts de bleus dut aux seringues. Elle avait une perfusion dans le bras gauche. Elle semblait ne pas l'avoir entendu entrer, il s'approcha alors doucement d'elle tout en faisant connaître sa présence :

« Skye ? …. Mon amour ? »

Skye se retourna vers lui en retenant un cri de douleur, ce qui permit à Fandral de comprendre qu'elle avait des côtes très certainement brisées, cependant il fut sans voix lorsqu'il vit son visage qui s'étaient considérablement amincie en quelques jours de captivité, ceci étant très certainement dut aux nombreux produits qu'on lui a administré contre son gré :

« Fandral ? » Demanda la voix pleine d'espoir de Skye.

« Oui c'est moi » Confirma celui-ci en passant doucement sa main sur la joue tuméfiée de son âme sœur.

« Tu es raiment là ? »

« Oui, je t'ai retrouvée, on va s'en aller d'ici d'accord »

« Il y a beaucoup de monde avec toi ? »

« Oui »

« Alors ne les laissent pas s'approcher de moi, je ne contrôle plus mes pouvoirs, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils m'on fait, ils sont amplifier. S'il-te-plaît ne les laisse pas venir près de moi » Supplia Skye en pleurant.

« Chut ça va aller, tu ne leur feras pas de mal » Fit Fandral en tenant de la rassurer.

« Fandral je … » Commença Skye avant de s'évanouir.

« Skye ? Skye ? Je t'en supplie reste éveiller ! » Implora Fandral en tentant de la réveiller.

« Fandral ? » Fit la voix de Thor derrière lui.

Fandral tourna la tête et vit que tout le monde était là :

« Elle a besoin de soin et elle a eu le temps de me dire qu'elle n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur ses pouvoirs » Expliqua l'asgardien en étant totalement désemparé.

« Emmène la sur Asgard, nos guérisseurs seront capables de plus choses pour elle que ceux midgarriens » Fit Thor « Ne vous inquiétez pas Coulson, vous la reverrez » Rassura le Dieu blond.

Fandral prit le plus délicatement possible Skye dans ses bras, cependant, avant de partir, il s'assura d'une chose :

« Et Ward ? »

« Hors jeu » Répondit Coulson.

L'asgardien hocha la tête et se dépêcha de sorti, dès qu'il fut dehors il appela Heimdall qui ne mit pas longtemps à ouvrir le Bifrost. Lorsqu'il arriva sur Asgard, il salua très rapidement le gardien du pont Arc-en-Ciel et parti à toute vitesse vers le palais. Il demanda à un garde de prévenir le Père de Tout de la situation avant de foncer Skye dans l'aile des guérisseurs. Dès que les médecins virent Skye dans les bras de Fandral, ils la firent installer sur une table d'osculation et demandèrent

Deux mois plus tard, Skye se réveilla guérit de tout ce qu'elle avait subit, pendant ces deux mois les agents Mai et Coulson avaient eu l'autorisation de rester au palais afin d'attendre le réveil de Skye. Pendant ce temps, Fandral s'était presque arrêté de vivre, il en était presque de même pour Fitz, cependant ce dernier tenait mieux le coup grâce au soutien incontestable de Sif qui s'était uni devant Odin, il y a de cela un mois. Fitz avait depuis le don de longévité et faisait désormais parti de la communauté scientifique d' Asgard. Il avait malgré tout des remords à s'être marié sans la présence de Skye auprès de lui, mais il savait pertinemment que cette dernière ne lui en tiendrait en aucun rigueur.

Lorsqu'il apprit le réveil de son âme sœur, Fandral avait couru jusqu'à la chambre médicale de celle-ci pour être seulement accueilli par une guérisseuse qu'il l'informa que Skye avait été mise dans une salle de confinement le temps qu'elle reprenne le dessus sur ses pouvoirs. Il fallut presque un mois complet à Skye pour être autorisée à en sortir.

Le jour de sa sortie, Skye passa dans les appartements qu'ils lui avaient dédiés le jour de son arrivée, elle retrouva Sigrid, qui se mit à pleurer en revoyant Skye, sa maîtresse, son amie. Sigrid était entièrement dévouée à Skye, elle savait qu'elle était très chanceuse de servir une personne telle Skye car peu de personnes sur Asgard était aussi sympathique et bienveillante vis-à-vis des domestiques.

« Madame ! » Pleura Sigrid.

« Voyons, ne pleure pas ! Je vais bien, je vais vraiment mieux ! » Fit Skye en la prenant dans ses bras.

« j'étais terriblement inquiète pour vous ! Les bruits ont courus que votre vie était terriblement en danger et ne tenait qu'à un fil ! »

« J'ai bien peur que ça n'est été vrai » Fit Skye.

« Mais maintenant vous êtes là ! Et je ferai tout pour que vous ne retourniez plus sur Midgard ! » Décréta Sigrid qui, en cet instant, ressemblait étonnamment à une enfant en train de bouder.

« Ne sois pas stupide » Gronda gentiment Skye qui était touchée par les paroles de la femme qui l'avait guidée au début de son séjour.

« De toute façon, je suis sûre et certaine que le Seigneur Fandral partage mon avis ! Vous auriez dû le voir ! » Affirma Sigrid.

« Raconte moi ! » Quémanda Skye en s'installant sur un fauteuil tout en invitant Sigrid à faire de même, ce qu'elle fit.

« Lorsque le seigneur Fandral vous à ramenée ici, tout le palais fut rapidement au courant de la situation et surtout de votre état. Ainsi en apprenant cela, j'ai cherché à avoir de vos nouvelles, cependant, lorsque je croisa le seigneur Fandral et que je vis son regard vide, son visage détruit et son corps était vouté comme si il avait le poids de l'univers sur les épaules, il me semble même l'avoir vu pleurer. Le premier mois a été le plus dur, autant pour vos amis, que pour le seigneur Frandral. Le seigneur Fitz et lui, passèrent leur temps à pleurer ou presque. Cependant, un moment de joie remonta le moral de tous, le mariage de lady Sif avec votre âme sœur platonique » Commença Sigrid.

« Fitz s'est marié ? » S'écria Skye en n'y croyant pas.

« Oui, notre Roi les a unis, et a béni votre ami avec le don de longévité »

« Vraiment ?! Mais c'est formidable, mais attendez, vous avez parlé de certains de mes amis, qui sont-ils ? » Demanda avidement Skye.

« Les agents Mai et Coulson je crois, ils étaient tout aussi inquiets »

« Où sont-ils ? »

« Ont leur a donné des appartements dans l'aile Est »

« Merci Sigrid, je ne sais pas comment je ferais sans toi »

« Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver également, mais par pitié, ménagez-vous ! » S'écria Sigrid alors que Skye partait en courant vers l'aile est.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans les appartements des invités, elle demanda à un garde lui indiquer l'appartement de Mai et Coulson. Lorsqu'elle obtint son renseignement, elle toqua à la porte et elle fut accueillie par Mai qui, lorsqu'elle aperçue Skye, gela sur place les yeux grands ouverts, comme des soucoupes.

« Mélinda, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Demanda Phil en arrivant avant de se stopper net en apercevant celle qu'il considérait comme sa fille.

Skye se précipita vers Coulson, qui l'emprisonna dans une étreinte serrée

« Tu vas mieux ? » Demanda Mai qui la prit également dans ses bras dès que Phil l'eut lâchée.

« Je serai prête à détruire une base d'Hydra » Rigola Skye.

« Tu n'y penses même pas ! » S'insurgea Phil alarmé.

« Je rigole, je n'ai pas l'intention de retourner à l'abattoir de ci-tôt »

« Si jamais c'était le cas, je convaincrais ton âme sœur de t'enfermer à double tour pour t'empêcher de faire ça ! » Menaça Mai.

« Merci Papa, merci maman » Ironisa Skye, mais pas tant que ça finalement.

Phil et Mélinda lui jetèrent un regard glacial :

« Détendez-vous ! »

« Difficile à réaliser étant donné que tu as été plongée dans le coma pendant deux mois et enfermé sans droit de visite pendant que tu recouvrais la domination de tes pouvoirs ! » Expliqua Phil.

« Je suis désolée » S'excusa Skye.

« Tu n'as pas a t'excuser » Répondit Mai.

« Qu'en est-il de Ward ? » Demanda la jeune femme.

« Je l'ai abattu » l'informa Coulson.

« Bien ! C'est une bonne nouvelle »

« Entièrement d'accord » Confirma Mai.

« Vous voulez voir quelque chose de trop cool ? » Demanda Skye en souriant.

« Vas-y » Fit Phil.

Skye ferma les yeux, mit ses mains face à face avec un espace de vingt centimètres entre elles, elle se concentra, et l'espace entre ses paumes vibra. Petit à petit, Mai et Phil furent surpris de voir le palais d'Asgard se dessiner. Skye rouvrit les yeux et expliqua :

« Quand je tentais de garder le contrôle, je me suis rappelée de quelque chose que Odin m'avait dit. Il m'avait demandé si je n'avais pensé à me servir de mes pouvoirs pour créer plutôt que détruire, et petit à petit, j'en suis arrivée à ça »

« C'est magnifique Skye ! » Sourit fièrement Coulson.

Skye passa une heure avec ses deux mentors puis le reste de la journée avec Fitz car elle savait que Fandral serait occupé toute l'après-midi par ses obligations. Lorsque Fitz l'avait vu il s'était effondré en larmes et l'avait prise dans ses bras jusqu'à l'en étouffer. Skye nota que le bégaiement de Fitz avait presque entièrement disparu. Ils mangèrent ensemble pendant qu'il lui relatait toutes les évènements qu'elle avait râté lui raconta finalement toute la cérémonie de son mariage et s'excusa :

« Je m'en veux de ne pas avoir attendu ton retour »

« Ne sois pas idiot ! Tu as bien fait ! »

« Tu ne m'en veux pas ? »

« Je ne pourrais jamais t'en vouloir, tu as fait le bon choix ! Je refuse que tu arrêtes de vivre à cause de moi »

« D'accord, est-ce que tu as vu Fandral ? »

« Pas encore »

« Et bien tu devrais y aller maintenant ! »

« Attends, tu me fiches à la porte ?! »

« Exactement ! » Rigola Fitz en la poussant dehors.

« T'es méchant ! » Pleurnicha Skye avant de partir.

Skye se dirigea vers les quartiers de son âme-sœur, car à ce moment de la journée il devait être soit à la taverne soit dans ses appartements, et au fond d'elle-même elle savait qu'elle le trouverait dans ses quartiers. Une fois devant la porte, Skye prit une profonde respiration et la main tremblante elle frappa à la porte. Elle attendit deux petites minutes avant de sentir que quelqu'un ouvrait la porte. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur Fandral, Skye fut frappé par l'impression qu'il ressemblait à un homme qui n'avait pas sourit depuis des années.

Lorsque Fandral ouvrit la porte de ses quartiers, il gela sur place, Skye était là, sur le pas de sa porte, devant lui, vivante, en forme, et plus belle que jamais. Il lui attrapa les mains, la fit rentrer dans sa chambre, ferma la porte et l'embrassa en y mettant tous ses sentiments pour elle, lui faisant ressentir toute la peur, la douleur, la peine qu'il avait ressenti, mais également l'amour qu'il avait pour elle, et la joie qu'il avait de la retrouver. Il l'embrassa comme jamais auparavant, gardant toujours le contact avec elle, il ponctua ses baisers par des je t'aime. Cette nuit là, il y eut peu de mots mais beaucoup de tendresse, d'amour et d'adoration pour leur première fois ensemble.

Le lendemain matin, Fandral fut le premier à se réveiller avec la sensation d'un corps posé sur le sien. Il baissa les yeux et découvrit Skye blottie contre lui. Il fit glisser une de ses mains contre le dos de son âme sœur, lui donnant des frissons, il fut heureux de constater que même pendant son sommeil il était capable de lui faire de l'effet :

« Arrête de faire ça, ça chatouille » Marmonna la voix endormie de Skye.

« Bien dormie mon amour ? » Demanda Fandral en déposant un baiser sur le haut de la tête de Skye.

« Je n'ai jamais aussi bien dormie et toi ? » Répondit-elle en connectant son regard au sien.

« C'est indescriptible » Sourit amoureusement Fandral.

« Tu as des obligations aujourd'hui ? »

« non, et j'ai quelque chose à te montrer »

« Vraiment ? »

« Vraiment » Rit Fandral.

« Génial ! Je pensais que tu me poserais plus de questioavec ns sur mon état et tout ça »

« Je te fais confiance pour me dire si ça ne va pas, il y a quelque chose que je devrais savoir ? »

« Tout va bien, Je n'ai jamais été aussi bien de ma vie » Constata Skye.

« Formidable »

Fandral et Skye s'habillèrent et l'agardien emmena son âme sœur dans une partie de la ville qu'elle ne connaissait pas. L'endroit regorgeait de maisons magnifiques insérées directement dans une colline verdoyante. Un pont en bois et recouvert d'or ici et là, reliait l'endroit au palais :

« Il s'agit d'un lieu privilégié » Expliqua Fandral au regard interrogatif de Skye.

Fandral la conduisit dans une magnifique villa qui sentait l'été, le soleil et le parfum de fleurs fraiches. La villa était en pierres polies, des piliers recouverts de roses entouraient la maison. Fandral lui fit visiter toute la maison, les pièces étaient plus magnifiques les unes que les autres et incroyablement lumineuses. Il lui montra le jardin naturellement offert par la nature, un magnifique point d'eau aux couleurs luxuriante. Elle remarqua qu'une deuxième villa partageait l'endroit :

« La maison là-bas est celle de Sif et Fitz, ils y emménagent dans quelques jours et cette villa, est là notre » L'informa Fandral.

« On va avoir une maison à nous ? » Demanda Skye en retenant ses larmes.

« Notre foyer Skye »

« Je n'ai jamais eu de maison »

« Je le sais, cependant, il manque encore quelque chose » L'informa Fandral avant de se mettre à genou face à elle :

« Skye, toi que j'ai attendue toute ma vie, mon âme sœur, mon tout, me ferais-tu l'incommensurable honneur de devenir ma femme ? » Demanda Frandral en lui tendant une bague en or sertie d'un lapis-lazuli d'un bleu intense.

« Oui ! » Pleura Skye.

Les mois suivant passèrent dans la douceur et la paix. En effet, Hunter, Darcy, Coulson et Mai assistèrent au mariage de Fandral et Skye qui réussit à émouvoir Hunter et Mai qui versèrent une petite larme, au grand amusement de Darcy et Phil. A la fin de la cérémonie, Odin offrit la longévité à Skye.

Le jour des adieux entre Mai, Coulson, Hunter Darcy arriva et Fitz ainsi que Skye ne purent s'empêcher d'être tristes pendant plusieurs jour. Trois moi après son mariage Skye découvrit qu'elle était enceinte et arriva le moment de l'annoncer à Fandral. Skye qui aidait les jeunes asgardiens à contrôler leur potentiel arriva la première à son domicile. Complètement stressée elle se changea dans des vêtements plus confortable avec l'aide de Sigrid qu'elle avait gardée à son service et fait venir du palais avec l'accord d'Odin, bien évidemment ! Sigrid était dans la confidence pour sa grossesse. Skye alla s'installer dans leur salon et perdit son regard dans la vague puis finit par s'endormir. Elle se réveilla en sentant Fandral déposer des baisers sur son front et la prendre dans ses bras en cas sa tête contre son cou.

« ça va ? » Demanda Skye.

« Mieux maintenant » Sourit Fandral.

Skye se dégagea de ses bras et s'installa face à lui en tailleur :

« Il faut que je te dises quelque chose »

« C'est grave ? » S'inquiéta Fandral.

« ça va bouleverser notre vie … Je Suis enceinte » Annonça Skye.

« Vraiment ? » S'écria Fandral au comble de la joie en se relevant d'un seul coup.

« Vraiment » Confirma Skye en se levant à son tour.

Fandral la prit dans ses bras et la fit tournoyer.

L'univers fait en effet très bien les choses, et a fait le bon choix en les unissant aux yeux de tous et de toutes les forces.

 _ **Fin**_


End file.
